Eternity
by Jodi26
Summary: Eliza Dawson, new History of Magic professor and also, wanted by Voldemort alongside Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Snape soon realises she's not your average witch, and her past is troubled and dark. Eliza chips away at Snape's hard exterior, and he can't help but to start caring for her. However, their future is doomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read and review. All characters belong to JK Rowling, bar Eliza Dawson. The story is based around 5th book.**

Eliza stood outside of Hogwarts. It was approximately 11pm and she had just arrived at the castle. She was purposely late though as she didn't want to mingle with any of the staff and students, especially not on her first day. She needed some alone time, to collect her thoughts. The ice cold air blew against her pale skin and pink cheeks, brushing her dark brown hair back off her face. Her deep blue eyes fell onto the castle. Most people would be nervous about starting a new job, but not Eliza, but then again she was different to most people.

* * *

"Good evening Albus. Sorry I missed the welcoming feast" Eliza smiled, sounding sincere. She took a seat in front of the desk. She looked around the Dumbledores office, it hadn't changed much since her last visit. The décor remained the same apart from a few additionally paintings.

"Evening Eliza. It's no problem, I'm just glad you made it here okay. Did you make it here okay?" Dumbledore asked. Eliza nodded, smiling at him. "Good to hear" Dumbledore paused for a moment, collating his words, "How's your sister, Clarissa?"

"Talk about getting straight to the point" She responded with a frown, standing up from the chair to wander around the room, "She is fine… Well, if by fine you mean a serial killer. Last I heard she was in the south of France, killing anyone she could. I'm presuming she's back in with you-know-who" She sighed, as she gazed out the window, "She's gone Albus, I can see it her eyes. Once they've gone that far they're never coming back"

"You did" Dumbledore reminded her. Eliza looked back at the old man. There was a flash of anger across her face. She was annoyed Dumbledore had even brought that up. It a dark time in Eliza's life which has been pushed to the back of her mind, along with all the other terrible memories she had. After a second her face softened. She knew the man was only mentioning it to give her hope for her sister.

Eliza shook her head though, "She's too far gone. I've seen it so many times before. Every last piece of humanity in her is dead"

"I know this must be hard for you Eliza, but please do not turn your emotions down. I know it may seem like the only option to you at the moment" Dumbledore said. Eliza looked over to him and nodded in agreement, "But in the meantime Hogwarts is the safest place for you. You know that. Plus you're not the only one who needs protecting aside from Harry Potter" Eliza looked perplexed, a slight frown on her face, "Severus Snape" He responded. Elizas' face dropped.

"Excuse me?!" She cried out, before Dumbledore even had a chance to explain to her, "No. No. You cannot be protecting that… that… that death eater" She stormed across the room to collect her belongings, "I cannot be in the same vicinity as him. What if he is working with you-know-you?!"

"People change. You know this" Dumbledore insisted, as he watched the young woman pick her bag up, "He is on our side, and he can be trusted" Dumbledore hesitated, wondering how much information he should be giving to Eliza, "You-know-who wants him dead as well"

"Why?" Eliza scoffed.

"Severus is no longer a death eater. He disobeyed you-know-who and stood by the Order" Dumbledore retorted, "I am afraid I cannot tell you everything. That information is private to Severus, but believe me the Order and I trust him"

Eliza sighed, "Fine. I trust your judgement, but if he double crosses you I will rip him to shreds" Eliza stated, "Anyway. I must head to bed. Goodnight Albus" Eliza gave the headmaster a small nod before leaving his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please read and review!**

Eliza's first two weeks had gone steady. She had managed to assert her authority with most of her students, and to keep them all in line. The subject she had chosen to teach was History of Magic, mainly because it was the only thing she knew anything about. She had always been rubbish with charms and potions. History was simple, there was no magic involved therefore no chance of messing it up. This was the angle she was going with when she was trying to convince the older students to take History of Magic in their final years. Her classes seemed somewhat sparse, but Eliza didn't mind. She didn't like the idea of having to teach a too many students. Too many faces and names to remember. After lessons Eliza would go back to her room and relax. She didn't engage in much conversation with the other staff, something Dumbledore was picking up on. Truthfully, she wanted to keep herself to herself. She wasn't there to make friends, she was there to protect herself.

One afternoon Eliza was in her office, proof-reading some class notes when there was a loud knock at the door. Eliza jumped as the sound penetrated the silence of her room. "Come in!" She called out, expecting it to be a student. Dumbledore entered, with a cheerful look upon his face, "Good afternoon Albus"

"Good afternoon Eliza" He responded, as he closed the door, "Just checking to see everything is going okay since I haven't see you since you arrived. I noticed you haven't been dining with us in the Great Hall either"

Eliza closed her notebook, "Well. I like to eat alone" She shrugged her shoulders. Truth was she was avoiding everyone, "You know I'm not one for socialising"

"By hiding away you are going to draw more attention to yourself. Staff are going to start questioning where you are" Dumbledore retorted, "You don't want to be labelled the strange History of Magic professor who hides away in her room do you?"

"I just don't want people putting their nose where it doesn't, i.e. in my business. I don't want the students finding out about what I am. I don't think it'll settle with them or the staff" Eliza admitted.

"I understand, but I wouldn't have asked you to come here if I didn't trust you" Dumbledore said, "The Order trust you too. They're looking forward to having you on board. Have you managed to speak to the others?"

"I have, very briefly though. They're reluctant to come on side with you. They wish to stay out of this War, especially after last time. They want to keep themselves safe. Plus for some them, Voldemort has already got there first" Eliza answered, "I will keep trying, but it's going to prove difficult"

"Join us tonight in the Great Hall. It would be an ideal opportunity for you to meet everyone, and show you face" Dumbledore suggested. Eliza nodded in response. "See you tonight Eliza" Dumbledore smiled as he turned to leave Eliza's office.

"See you tonight" She responded.

* * *

Eliza arrived to the Great Hall thirty minutes early. She didn't want to have to enter late and have students and staff eyes bearing into her. Even though she was early the Great Hall was still half full. Her seat was already allocated for her on the end, which pleased Eliza. If she wanted to make a quick exit she could leave swiftly without disturbing anyone. However, one thing that displeased her was that her seat was located next to Snape. She was annoyed Dumbledore had placed her next to him. Surely he could have swapped her with someone else. Put her next to someone she could tolerate. Eliza sat down without muttering a word to Snape or any of the other staff for that matter. Her entrance did not go unnoticed though.

"Good evening Miss Dawson. Eliza is it? Do you mind if I call you Eliza?" Sybill Trelawney piped up, with a smile on her face. She was sat to the left of Snape.

"Eliza is fine" She replied, trying to match her tone to that of Sybill, although she wasn't feeling cheerful at all.

"Well it is lovely of you to join us!" Sybill chirped, before returning to drinking her drink. Eliza let out a quiet sigh, as she was thankful the conversation did not continue for more than a few seconds.

"Are we worthy of your time tonight then Miss Dawson?" Snape asked, in his flat monotone voice. Eliza rolled her eyes, and remained silence as she filled up her glass with water, "So, what brings you to Hogwarts? Where are you from?" Eliza frowned, and looked at Snape. Was he actually paying attention to her and showing an interest? Unbeknown to her Snape had been in Dumbledores' office only a few hours ago questioning the headmaster on their new arrival. Snape didn't like the idea of new staff waltzing into the school, especially when there was a war brewing. He trusted Eliza just as much as she trusted him. Before Eliza even had chance to respond to Snapes' questions Dumbledore had begun his speech. Eliza's had no idea what Dumbledore was saying, her mind was too busy working overtime. She was feeling more unsafe by the minute. She needed to get away. Her thoughts were disturbed when she noticed everyone in the room clapping and looking towards her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Dawson" Dumbledore clapped, as he looked over at Eliza. Eliza gave a small smile and a quick nod, acknowledging the welcoming. Eliza waited until Dumbledore had finished his speech and everyone had commenced eating before standing up from the table and swiftly exiting the Great Hall through the back door. Eliza quickly hurried through the corridors and towards her room. She entered, quickly closing the door behind her. She dragged her trunk from underneath her bed and started to pack, throwing in heaps of clothes, when she noticed something on the floor by her door. It was a envelope, with her name on the front. Inside there were two letters. Eliza picked out the first one

 _"Miss Dawson. This letter was delivered to be me this morning. My name was on the envelope, but the letter was addressed to you. I'm not sure what the letter even says though. Even Hermione could not figure out the language of the letter. From Harry Potter"_

Eliza's hands started to shake as she reached inside the envelope for the second letter. She recognised the hand writing immediately, and the language. She started to panic even more. She stuffed the letter into her pocket and returned to her packing. Within 5 minutes she was fully packed. She rummaged around for a piece of paper and pen. She needed to leave Dumbledore a note.

 _"Dear Dumbledore. I'm sorry for leaving, but I do not feel safe at Hogwarts. They know I'm here. I will contact you in a few months. I am sorry I cannot assist you any further. The stakes are too high for me. From Eliza"_

Eliza folded the note in half leaving it on the dressing table, before leaving her room and closing the door behind her. Eliza hurried down the corridor, pulling her trunk along.

"And where do you think you're running off to?" Eliza stopped in her tracks and turned around. It was Snape, he was walking towards her with his wand raised, "Are you running off to the Dark Lord?"

Eliza scoffed, "It's not all about you Snape" She walked forward towards Snape until she was face to face with him, staring deep into his eyes. Snape did not lower his wand, "Listen to me Severus Snape. You left the Great Hall to get some fresh air, not to look for me. You did not see me leave the Great Hall, nor did you see me now. You will return to the Great Hall and continue with your evening as if everything is normal" Snape's eyes closed for a moment, and when they were open Eliza was gone. His mind was fuzzy, he was confused and dazed. Snape returned to the Great Hall in a haze.

"Everything okay Severus?" Sybil questioned as Snape returned to his seat.

"Yes, I just went outside for some fresh air… not that it's any of your business" Snape replied sharply. He had forgotten all about Eliza.


End file.
